<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Schweiden Sex Education || Wakatoshi Ushijima x Fem!Reader by threeandthirteen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000826">Schweiden Sex Education || Wakatoshi Ushijima x Fem!Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/threeandthirteen/pseuds/threeandthirteen'>threeandthirteen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creampie, Female Lead, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, virgin!ushiwaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:15:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/threeandthirteen/pseuds/threeandthirteen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Volleyball has taken up all of his time! So when the pretty Schweiden manager notices Wakatoshi staring at you over the years and never warming up to you. Your stunned to find out he's a virgin too awkward to say anything to you! So you decide maybe you can teach him a few things for once &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Schweiden team had always felt like a home to you. Really it was your home. And had been for the past six, almost seven, years now. The only ones who held supremacy over you were Nicollas and Fukuro. And that was a tenuous supremacy when you argued you did more work than they did to help manage the team. Mostly the veteran men didn’t argue with you.</p><p>And surprisingly neither did the newbies as they came in one by one. Each year adding another body to your roster and another mouth to listen to. Quickly though the Schweiden players always seemed to get the hint who was the mother hen of the eagle roost. Even the obstinate youngsters the team got within the last few years realized that. </p><p>Korai perhaps your hardest to twin. Like a true middle child. He raised hell when he could but learned fast you had no time for games. The other two though? The one to come after him was sullen but determined. You honestly appreciated the break Tobio gave you in comparison to Korai. But the older of the three newest recruits? He left you stumped.</p><p>Wakatoshi Ushijima. Or as Tobio and Korai repeatedly said, Ushiwaka. Came first. He was quiet and good at what he does. An obvious pick for the team. Like all your players you wanted to cultivate a good relationship with him. If your boys were happy then they played happy.</p><p>But unlike Toshiro who you could call if he was gonna have a bad day by the way he left his equipment in the Schweiden’s gym instead of the lockers. Or Fukuro who almost never had a bad day if there was a pack of spearmint gum set on the bench right inside the men’s locker room. Your newest eaglet was something of a mystery.</p><p>The first season you had him under your care was ruthless. He wouldn’t speak but maybe two words to you. And that was in one week. When you tried to make him feel more at home the man would look at you with a dumbfounded look and tell you his home was back in Japan. These gestures seemed to go right over his head.</p><p>Korai came along the following season and with another younger player you thought maybe Ushijima would warm up to you. That was a false hope as most of the season was spent rangling Korai for better or worse.</p><p>It wasn’t until the youngest Schweiden came that you finally had some insight to the stoic man. Tobio had off handed comments about their matches back in high school. Specifically his first year as he would repeatedly tell you that his team got to go to nationals that year and not his. This didn’t help you a lot but the other things he and Korai drug out of him did.</p><p>Soon you tried using Ushiwaka instead of anything else. Tobio and Korai insisted maybe he felt to formal around his manager. It would illicit a response of him looking at you. Just to quickly look away. Then it was anticipating things he might need. Extra towels, clean jerseys for practice, even snacks here and there for long practices. All of it met with him staring at you from either a distance. Or avoiding eye contact with you the second you were within arms reach of him. </p><p>Concerned he might hate you. You tried harder to win your player over. A happy player was a happy win.</p><p>“Ushiwaka-kun!” Again this week you flag him down as he enters the gymnasim with Tobio. In your hands are the water bottles you always keep filled for the men even if they bring their own, “And Tobio-kun how are you guys today?”</p><p>Like normal Tobio yawned, regardless of the fact it was two in the afternoon, “Fine I guess. Where’s Hoshiumi senpai?”</p><p>“Went to go get something for Fukuro apparently it wasn’t clear,” You had a good idea of what a normal Tuesday looked like for your men, “Do you want me to get Toshiro to practice with you two today?”</p><p>“Sure,” Tobio thanked you.</p><p>But it was Ushiwaka’s scowl that still you wanted to prevent. So of course you offered him a bottle, “I got the electrolyte power you like Ushiwaka-kun.”</p><p>Staring hard down at you. It takes you a moment to realize he isn’t staring at the white sports bottle. And indeed staring at you. Ready to open your mouth and ask what the problem was, Tobio nudges him in the side. Korai was seen coming back in from the other end of the gym with Toshiro. Meaning whatever kinship you were trying to cultivate was cut short by the men going to business with practice. Once again foiled in trying to make all your players happy. You sigh and go about the rest of practice helping where you can.</p><p>Throughout the practice though something seemed off. Every time you turned around you found Ushiwaka’s eyes on you. No matter where you were in the gym. Be it picking up volleyballs. Or bent over refilling bottles. His gaze followed you from a distance. Having not realized this much until you had unbutton the first few buttons of your shirt to let yourself breath.</p><p>Pulling away the fabric from your neck and collar to fan yourself a little. This was when you saw Ushiwaka's face nearly boring holes into you. First you thought he wanted something. But the second you went to go grab a water for him, the six three brute of a man turned away quickly. Stumping you once again for what he was looking at you for.</p><p>A second time that day, towards the end of practice, did your attention get peaked once more. You were standing around the men with clipboard in hand. Arms folded up under your bust and waiting for Fukuro and Nicollas to finish their spiel. That your gaze found Ushiwaka's gaze indiscriminately locked onto your chest.</p><p>Sure the team members were all taller than you but almost none of them looked at you like that. Even Korai who you always kept an eye on just because he ran his mouth so often. So when it was Ushiwaka's olive green eyes entranced by the dip in your shirt, you had to do a double take to make sure he was really staring at you.</p><p>Holding still you forget to listen to what is going on around you. Just staying still, breath caught in your chest as you wonder how long he’s going to stare at you. Unsure if he’s even noticed you watching him. </p><p>Soon there is a heat creeping up on your cheeks. The objectification almost a turn on. You wonder if he’s tried to look down your shirt before. Has he looked at you wearing shorts? Did he notice the one time you wore your leggings with the hole in the crotch? Each daunting thought made your insides twist with giddiness before that was ripped from you the second your eyes met his. </p><p>Like every time before, Ushiwaka looked away. Scowl on his face and refusing your eye contact. Even if he was just staring down your shirt he didn’t decide to keep looking at you for long. You thoughts a buzz as Fukuro called the meeting over and now you had something else to think about.</p><p>Thoughts stirred in you from that moment. Perhaps you were trying to get his attention in the <em>wrong </em>way. Practices and meetings didn’t change. But the way you presented yourself did. Keeping blouses unbutton lower. Tucking things up high with the threat of midriff always lurking. You took full advantage of showing yourself off with little comment from the older players. For as far as they were concerned was you were seeing someone outside work. It wasn’t knew for you to spruce up when you had a suitor. There was no suitor but there was someone who had noticed your change in attire.</p><p>“Pay attention!!” Korai raged about the third ball that went right by Ushiwaka’s head. This was getting worse by the day and Korai’s fuse was getting shorter. </p><p>“What? I was.” Ushiwaka frowned at his teammate like he was lying.</p><p>“Huh?? Really?? Paying attention??” Korai bolstered his chest at his fellow volleyball player, “Three balls what am I your ball boy??”</p><p>“No we have one of those.” Tobio interjected. Little to care about Korai getting bent out of shape but he did think it was ridiculous to hear that they didn’t have one.</p><p>“Ehh??? I know that!” Korai huffed as he chucked at ball Ushiwaka’s face, “I’m tired of this idiot sucking at practice!”</p><p>You overheard the Schweiden youngerster arguing so you look up from your paperwork actually not aware of anything. Practice was almost over so what Korai was getting bent out of shape over confused you and the rest of the team.</p><p>“I hit every serve.” Ushiwaka informed the shorter wing spiker like there was no validity to his accusations.</p><p>Korai made to mock him childishly and rolled his eyes before looking over at you for some reason, “If he wasn’t thinking about fucking you all the time then we could get something done!”</p><p>“Alright!” Fukuro clapped loudly like that was cover up what his teammate decided to blurt out, “I think we’re done for today!”</p><p>More than stunned you look behind you like Korai might have been meaning someone else. Even if you were showing a little more skin this past week you still thought it was a joke.</p><p>“He’s all pissy because he’s a virgin-” Korai started up again but Nicollas decided he’d put his foot down too to help Fukuro out. </p><p>“Wait and your not?” Tobio looked genuinely surprised at the white haired man.</p><p>“What?! No I’m not what kinda question is-”</p><p>“Clean up! Or laps <b><em>now</em></b>!” Fukuro hollered.</p><p>Fukuro’s laps were <em>hell</em>. </p><p>Stunned by that entire transaction right in front of you. It takes a moment before you really even register what Korai said. But it’s then that your eyes dart right over to Ushiwaka.<em> He’s still a virgin</em>? You couldn’t tell it Korai was being a shit or maybe, there was some validity to that?</p><p>Sure your cleavage was slightly self indulgent to make yourself feel good. But knowing that you had become a possible fixation was....almost hot?</p><p>Now it was your turn to not take your eyes off your teams wing spiker. Had a normal person been called out like that then they would be a mess or at least red with embarrassment. Ushiwaka seemed, unphased. While they cleaned up and didn’t earn actual laps. You hung back with the dwindling fact that Korai told the truth and wasn’t just trying to start something for being crabby.</p><p>Having taken too much time after the little outburst. You ended being one of the last people to leave the gym. Nicollas and Toshiro waved you good night. With a small apology for earlier. You laughed it off and chucked it up to Korai being himself. When you turned around though you saw one of your members was still practicing sole. Ushiwaka.</p><p>Clipboard hugged to your chest you watch him for a second. Still no illicit response for what happened earlier. Was he just staring at you because he didn’t like you?</p><p>No answer as he looks at you once. But then drops his volleyball in the bin to disappear back into the locker room. You guessed you should probably head home now. Only to be stopped with a wicked idea surfacing in your mind.</p><p>You could just ask? <em>Where was the harm in asking?</em></p><p>Setting your things back down you make your way back to the men’s locker room. Vacant now so you knew no one was back there but the wing spiker. </p><p>Searching the locker room you spot the younger man over by his locker. Of course getting his things. Maybe things really were in your head and Korai was talking out his ass. But when you watched him peel off his jersey your lady brain had other ideas.</p><p>It had been a while since you’d gotten any. Passing into your late twenties did that as did travel and working with a team of constantly sweaty men. So the last time you might have actually seen action was more than a few months. </p><p>Your grip on the edge of the lockers you leaned into tightened. He was, god he was delicious to look at. An impulse and you push away from the locker.</p><p>“Ushiwaka-kun!” You hail him but before he can register the intruder in the locker room, you have yourself pushed up against him. Looking up at him with the perfect view down your blouse, “...is what Korai-kun said true?”</p><p>For the first time, in almost three years, the glimmer of a response shown on the man’s face. It was subtle. And you would have missed it had you not been watching him so closely. But the way his adam’s apple bobbed up and down in the most guilty swallow of a man’s life. Korai was right.</p><p>Fueled by the temptation of untouched skin. You push yourself up on the man’s lips without question. Knowing full well that no one besides you had touched them. Kissing a virgin never in a million years had you thought it would turn you on like this,</p><p>Almost entirely one sided. Not for the sake of the feeling of Ushiwaka lean his tall frame into the kiss. He purely did not know what to do when your lips met his. Stunned by the fact he’d stared at them for countless hours with lewd thoughts always surfacing. Now that it was actually happening though the volleyball savant had no idea what to do. </p><p>Pulling away with a lingering touch on his chest. You realize just the bridge of his nose has gotten a dusting of blush on it. He really had no way to word anything. Perhaps Korai’s loud mouth was the best thing to happen to either of you.</p><p>“Let me,” You whisper like someone is going to hear you in the vacant locker room, “Let me show you.”</p><p>His thick brows pinch in the middle and he’s left wondering what you want to show him, “What can I see?”</p><p>Your heart jumps into your throat. He had no idea and here he was going to take a hasty kiss as enough. You weren’t though after the years of misunderstanding. Now you found a language you could talk to him in.</p><p>“Let me show you, what to do,” You look at the hand pressed against his chest. The toned muscles underneath as wonderful to touch as you imagined. Licking your lips you struggle to keep your composure as the need to be the role model came before all else, “Let me teach you about sex and....I’ll guarantee you’ll be the best at it. Promise.”</p><p>Nothing but humming taking over any thoughts he had. Just like every time he caught a glimpse down his manager’s shirt. It was the same body tingling hum Ushiwaka got from that as well. Without an idea what to do or say it was Korai’s brash words that came to mind. He told him to always say yes to a lady if she mentioned sex. And looking down at you. The fact sex and the dip in your shirt were right there in front of him. Ushiwaka understood he had to say yes.</p><p>“Yes.” He found his eyes locked in on your clevage again. This time it was hard not to be when you pressed your body up against him, “...Yes please.”</p><p>Goosebumps prickled over every inch of you. The way your loins aches was unreal. You hadn’t been this giddy and horny since you were a teenager. Quickly to seal the deal you meet his mouth again. This time taking it a bit slower. Until you put your arms up around the back of his neck and pulled him into you, “...lesson one, kissing.” You brush your lips against his and hum, “Kiss me back and follow my lead.”</p><p>That was hard. First it was just him pressing harder into your lips than you were into his. When your lips parted though and your tongue grazed his bottom lip is when Ushiwaka dialed it back to truly let you take the lead.</p><p>With the sweet taste of his lips on your own. Wrestling for dominance over the kiss was nothing. Seconds in and you had your tongue exploring every inch of your mouth as he at least got the hint to bring his hands up to your sides. Not much but it was something. Ushiwaka was at least trying to take more in the sloppy kiss than he had when you first kissed him.</p><p>Finally when you pull back for a breath. It’s more than obvious the tent in his jersey shorts. If his untouched lips tasted this good. Could the rest of him be as delicious.</p><p>“Sometimes....” You started slowly, drawing a hand down his neck and peppering his collar bone with kisses, “We use our mouths to kiss more than just lips.”</p><p>“Like necks?” Ushiwaka, though holding a steady tone still, was gripping your sides even harder. Outwardly he wouldn’t let on but his body was reacting magically to your touch.</p><p>“Necks...” You murmur against his and trail down, “Chests...Stomachs....<em>Private </em>areas.”</p><p>Pushing him to sit. Perhaps a smart choice if he’s never experienced it before. You kneel between the wing spiker’s legs. Bringing yourself close to his clothed cock as it stood at attention for you and only you. Of course you lick your lips.</p><p>Untouched. Unsoiled. All for you to taste.</p><p>Your palms rub against his thighs. Finally the first normal sign he was enjoying himself as Ushiwaka’s moan was dampened by the fight to keep it down. His eyes shut tight and chest heaving a little. You smile as you bring your face close to his groin, “Don’t keep it in....that’s the part of the fun.”</p><p>This was true in fact when your lips pressed to the clothed underside of his cock. A deep throaty groan leaving the man. You could smell his precum through his shorts. At this rate you knew to thread carefully less he blow the second your fingers encircled him. And desperately did you wanna taste that cum.</p><p>Careful to free his cock from his shorts. You take a moment to not believe this man is a virgin with the length he is packing. Long, girthy, and a sight to be hold. Your mouth begins watering not just at the idea of him being untouched. But at the beautiful cock before you.</p><p>“I’m going to touch you....so I can get it in my mouth,” You don’t lie about the showing him thing. Deliberate in your movements. Hands touching up his thick thighs. Until finally the moment of truth. Your fingers curling around his base as Ushiwaka groaned unable to stay quite like he hoped.</p><p>The wonderful musk of his precum. And the sight of him nearly shaking in his seat. You could feel your slick coating your cunt lips and threatening to really ruin your panties. Patience was needed though. If you were going to teach him properly.</p><p>“Do you wanna look at my tits while I suck you off?” You offer. Eyes shut but he had spent so long staring at them you couldn’t keep them clothed.</p><p>Ushiwaka’s green eyes open, contrasting the red tint to his face, and he looks down at your chest so close to his cock, “...yes, yes I would.”</p><p>Wasting no time you let go of him just to peel your top off. A reward for him like the blowjob you were about to give him wasn’t enough.</p><p>You press your breasts into his thighs. The warmth of your chest sending a shiver up the man’s spine. Nothing compared to the way your hand felt gripping his cock though. Not the slightest idea how delightful his cock was either. So when you finally made a glutton of yourself and swallowed only about two thirds of his cock up. Well, Ushiwaka thought that was just a moment of heaven on earth.</p><p>The warmth of your cheeks wet and velvety. Enveloping his cock like nothing his hand could do. Even in his wildest ideas he never  conjured up the idea this is what it would feel like. It was near too much.</p><p>You cheeks hallow as you struggle to take all of him. Desperate though. You press more into your mouth as your tongue works over time. Loving the sight as his head tips back and lips part slightly. Finally something you could read from him.</p><p>Eager to taste more you bob your head up and down on his cock. Sucking like your life depended on it. His precum soiling your tongue just as your juices seeped into your panties. Even the tingle of your tits pressed to his thighs was turning you on. Seeing him above you, gripping the edge of the bench and heated expression ruining that stoic look. It certainly was something you could get use to.</p><p>But no for long. Maybe not even five minutes in and you felt the jerking twitch of his cock. Faster than even you anticipated. It didn’t keep you from pulling your lips off his cock. Instead you wanted it more.</p><p>Eyes locked up on his face. Lips slurping what of him you could while your hand moved with you to jerk him off. Ushiwaka had no idea what to do with his hands or what to even say. The way you looked at him left him frozen as the undeniable need to cum finally was too much. </p><p>Warm spurts of cum filled your mouth. Before you were ready so some of the precious treat leaked from your cheeks. A choke and a sputter when you couldn’t keep up with the cum load he was giving you. Almost missing the guttural, almost whiny, moan that left the man above you. Face twisted in pleasure. It drove you to suck him dry of all that cum he was feeding you in his pathetic excuse for stamina. He really was a virgin.</p><p>Finally with the taste of his cum on your lips as you cleaned his cock off for every last drop. You look up at the mess of a man and smile. Certainly the most relaxed you’ve ever seen him in two years. You find it easy to believe he wasn’t going to back out of this sex education arrangement now.</p><p>Making your way back up his chest. Hands drawing up his toned muscles until you were at eye level with him. You gently press your lips against his. Not too much. Not ready to overwhelm him with the taste of his own cum. But enough that he does figure to lean into you and wrap his arms around the exact spot he did before.</p><p>“Do you want me to teach you?” You mumble against his lips.</p><p>That same swallow from before. Now though he was a little dazed looking at you as the warmth of your skin was something entirely new, “Yes.”</p><p>The want in his voice makes you grin, “What do you want me to teach you?”</p><p>“<em>Everything. I want you to teach me everything</em>.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>fore·play</b> /<span class="small">ˈfôrˌplā</span>/ </p><p>
  <span class="small"><em>noun</em>; sexual activity that precedes intercourse</span>
</p><hr/><p>No one knew. <em>And no one needed to know.</em> </p><p>This was a private lesson that would lead well into the evening. For all the things you could think to ‘teach’ first. The most important one was <em>foreplay</em>. Maybe though, as you watched the man across the dinner table with a soft look, you might admit to living through your own fantasies. He wanted you and you never wanted anything more in your life.</p><p>Ironically not your idea. Dinner together seemed more like a date than a bargaining chip before sex between the two of you. The stark reality was you would have fucked in the locker room but something kept you from dumping it all on him all at once. </p><p>Maybe it was the expression that evening in the empty locker room. Those stoic features tinted with blush unlike anything you’ve seen on his face in the past two years. That made your heart jump into your throat. Ushiwaka hadn’t even grabbed your head like any of your exes would when they tried to forcibly cum in your mouth. Instead he let you go at your pace and it was truthfully the most turned you’d been turned on ever giving head.</p><p>Stopping yourself there you had kissed him a little more though. Indulging in the feeling of his lips finally against yours. That seemed mutual though as Ushiwaka was a quick learner to at least wrap his arms around your torso every time your lips met. </p><p>It was hard when you had to pull away. If you didn’t stop there then you wouldn’t have stopped at all. </p><p>“I should go but...” Even though your lips had just been wrapped around his dick, now you suddenly felt the heat creep up your cheeks, “...I’d like to spend more time together. I mean- Anything really you want if you just wanna...do it I guess...or we could do something else first.”</p><p>“Dinner,” Ushiwaka kind of blurted out. He looked away like he normally did but this time it seemed a little more of a hesitant embarrassment about what just happened, “...Or anything, food wise. I heard you go on dates before hand...”</p><p>Wondering if he got that by his own doing or is one of the team members put that in his head. The idea of a little date made you smile more than you should have, “Is that what you want?”</p><p>A quick eager nod, “Yes.”</p><p>That’s what sealed the deal. Now you were sitting across from him in the soft lighting of a warmth basking the both of you. Literally and figuratively a light you hadn’t seen him in. Ushiwaka had done his best to order for you. Take the lead during dinner. And only ended up looking away a few times. Still it felt stiff though.</p><p>“Are you alright?” You ask, drawing your finger along the lip of your wine glass, “I only want to do this if you really want to Ushiwaka-kun.” A slight lie. Your guts had been in knots since sucking him off but you wanted the chase to lead to him craving you instead of just stealing a volleyball player’s virginity, “This is about your remember.”</p><p>Looking down at his untouched glass of wine. In reality he had no idea why he ordered it. Just agreeing to whatever the waiter suggested when you asked for a wine menu. Everything he had said today was things he’d rehearsed from watching too many movies and the few scrapes of advice he’d gotten over the years from Tendo and a few others. None of this felt right though.</p><p>“...I’m fine. This just doesn’t seem like what it was supposed to be,” First off his words weigh heavy on you when you think he’s going to revoke wanting to be around you at all. But then he looks up across at you from the table, “I liked it more when you were closer to me.”</p><p>Oh? Not what you expected him to say. Actually you didn’t realize he would think like that at all.</p><p>“Do you....want me to come sit over there with you?” Your eyebrow raise.</p><p>A nod. And with a full glass of wine you were going to pay for meant you had a little bit of time before heading back to the apartment.</p><p>Getting up and coming to sit with him. You scoot in closer to him but hesitate for a second not wanting to push it. But he looks at you and then the space between the two of you. So you take it bit more and squeeze in right next to him so your legs are touching.</p><p>“Better?”</p><p>Ushiwaka swallows the lump in his throat like he did in the locker room. Giving a slight inclination of his head and you smile. He wasn’t good with words but understanding his queues were getting easier. Even if your face was warm it didn’t stop you from reaching over and grabbing your wine to take a sip. </p><p>Once more finding him watching you. You look at him to the glass in your hand. Then offer it to him, “Just a sip.”</p><p>He is hesitant but leaning to you Ushiwaka takes a sip off your glass and realizes it’s sweeter than he thought. But what is sweeter is the moment your lips meet his after the wine glass left him. </p><p>Setting the glass down you reach up and cup his cheeks with your palms pressed to his face. Drawing out the kiss in the low lit room. Each time you kissed it seemed he relaxed into it.</p><p>“...better?” You mumble against his lips.</p><p>“Yes.” He doesn’t ask this time to push into you for another kiss.</p><p>Smiling you note how greedy he’s becoming for the kisses. So you add a little something else. Your hand resting on his thigh. </p><p>First he tenses under your touch. So you stay still for a second until Ushiwaka relaxes back into the kiss. Unable to keep your lips from curling into a smile you lean into him as your hand travels further up. </p><p>Fingertips ghosting over his inner thigh. It’s easy to feel the excitement growing in his slacks. And when your hand discreetly ghosts over his clothed cock is the second you get the most delightful moan into the kiss. </p><p>That noise would never get tiring to hear.</p><p>“I think...we should start with foreplay,” You smile up at him, “But maybe we should go before that.”</p><p>Nodding quickly Ushiwaka wanted nothing more but of course he had to kiss you again. Now that he’d been introduced to your lips that was all he could focus on. </p><p>If this was a normal date you would have thrown back both glasses of wine before agreeing to leave. But with the way his lips pressed hard into yours. And those rough hands palmed your hips in the neediest fashion. All you could think to do was get out of there as soon as possible.</p><p> Before you knew it your back was against your apartment door. His lips on your neck and hands grabbing at your waist as you fumbled with your keys. Perhaps telling Ushiwaka that he could kiss other places on you would have been better saved until you got back to your place. But you wouldn’t lie the cab ride over back to your place made you even giddier for what was going to happen.</p><p>“Hold on hold on-” You giggle, the giant man sloppily kissing all over your collar bone and up to your ear. Unable to help it you kiss him momentarily before finally getting the door open so the two of you could crash through.</p><p>Kicking the door shut with your foot. When the latch clicks behind you then comes off your shirt. </p><p>“We’re going to start with foreplay,” You smile. Weirdly embarrassed to have him staring at your bra with such intensity, “Come on, take yours off too this isn’t just about me.”</p><p>“Oh- Right-” Ushiwaka clearly lost in just the sight before him. It made you blush knowing you were the center of his attention.</p><p>Of course the moment he got his shirt off, you had him pushed down on the couch. Unable to help it like the other day in the locker room. Just seeing him like that sparked the wildest urges in you.</p><p>Straddling his lap you steal a string of heated kisses. Really marveling at his kisses. They were getting so much better. Or perhaps you were just more enamored with them every time your lips met.</p><p>“Foreplay,” You echo yourself from back at the restaurant, “It’s important so sex feels good for both of us.”</p><p>“What do I do?” Ushiwaka’s green eyes trying to find some place to focus on you. He wanted to keep eye contact but with you on his lap the man was having a hell of a time keeping his gaze from drifting south.</p><p>For some reason when asked it, you suddenly drew a blank. Of course you knew what foreplay was but to explain it? Mind just as blank you realize it’s been a few seconds of just staring at him before anything even clicks in your mind.</p><p>“Uh- Well-” You try to refocus, finding it hard to keep the educational tone to yourself the more you were around him. It hadn’t dawned on you that you might have enjoyed his company sooner than later, “Touching.”</p><p>“Touching?” Ushiwaka’s brows pinched a little in the middle.</p><p>“Wait- Touching like- Here-” You grab his hands and place them on your hips, “Touch me, where ever you want. Just, start with that.”</p><p>With that he grabbed your hips. Letting his eyes drift down to your chest. Sure enough it was pretty clear what he wanted more than anything else. Taking a second you lean back and unclasped your bra just to let it finally fall forward. The first time you’ve been naked in front of someone in quite sometime.</p><p>Wanting to be hesitant, the way his eyes grow wide and red comes to life on his cheeks, you feel your ego inflate a tad bit. There was just something about the way he looked at you that made every hair on your body stand up in the most excited way. Intoxicated by it. You didn’t want this feeling to ever end.</p><p>“Suck,” You order him the second you leaned forward. Warmth from your breasts brushing his cheeks. Ushiwaka’s eyes still wide there wasn’t a need to tell him twice as he latched his mouth onto your breast. At least this wasn’t something you had to explain to him how to do.</p><p>The seconds following as his broad tongue swept over your nipple and his hands linked behind the small of your back. You couldn’t help the groan escape your lips. Like your breasts had a mind of their own. Betraying you to a simple touch like this. You wanted to complain but the way your body was slowly being set on fire was too much.</p><p>His eyes looked up at you. Clearly seeking approval but unwilling to unlatch from your breast. It made you wonder how long he’d been thinking about getting his lips on you like this without even realizing it. Instead of speaking, you pull your arms around his neck and mash his face into your chest. Inadvertently grinding into his lap as you felt the tent in his slacks growing.</p><p>“Ok ok ok,” You knew you had to stop sometime. Though the idea of him playing with your tits all night was alluring. You were here to teach him and not just self indulge, “Some other things-”</p><p>“I wasn’t done yet,” He point blank interrupted you. </p><p>Surprising you more than anything. Most guys you met weren’t about to sit and just play with your boobs without getting something in return. Obliging to his wants, as this was about him, you lean back in with Ushiwaka pulling you close again. This time his mouth finding your other breast to latch onto. Paying it as much attention as he had the first one. </p><p>With all this touch it was hard to ignore the wetness in your own pants. The best to relieve that was grinding into him best you could. Thankful for his wide lap. You soon found your hips moving on their own. Pressing down and humping against his clothed cock. More than enough to feel his hard on through your bottoms. Your entire body tingled thinking back to the way he felt in your mouth.</p><p>The taste of his cum from before. Your jaw hardly able to take all of him. And the way he grunted just about ready to cum. Those thoughts had plagued your mind since that day. So while you hugged his face, Ushiwaka nursing feverishly at your breast, it was a total surprise when you heard a familiar groan.</p><p>Before you even realized what it was. Your humping was met with his hips coming up against your own. The grip he held on you tightened when there was a hum of a groan against your breast. Ushiwaka pushed into you as his entire body tensed. Making you realize he was cumming without even getting undressed yet.</p><p>Finally when his grip on you loosened and he relaxed back into the couch. You leaned back to see him red faced. Hard not to smile, you lean down and catch his lips on your own. Knowing he probably hadn’t meant to do that. Nor did you think your dry humping would do that.</p><p>“...I’m sorry,” He actually apologized like it was something you’d be mad at.</p><p>“No no!” You quickly try to assure him there was nothing wrong, “I just- I didn’t know you needed that so badly huh Mr. Ushijima?” You cover up his embarrassment with a coy smile. Running your fingers up through his dark olive hair and kissing him all over again, “...I’m flattered heh.”</p><p>Still looking a little despondent on his normally stoic features. He clearly was less than happy about blowing his load before anything actually happened. Quick on your feet you try and think of something to bring him back around, “...Do you wanna know what I taste like?”</p><p>Instantly regretting how you worded that. It was your turn now for your face to heat up.</p><p>“Wait- God no that sounds bad-” You fumble over yourself like a fool, “I meant- Well part of foreplay is-”</p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I want to taste you.”</p><p>Flushed with heat to your face. You can’t believe it’s your turn to swallow the lump in your throat. Still though you were the captain to this ship. And even as the butterflies in your stomach started up again at the thought of his face between your legs, you still felt a sense of duty to do as you promise.</p><p>But the couch was no where to do it. Instead you opted for the comfort of your own bed. Unaware of the fact you had never brought any of the team members in here with you. That was, just never your intent with any of them. But for some reason Ushiwaka was so much different. The knots in your stomach didn’t match with anything you’d felt before.</p><p>“Guess I should...well, get naked hah,” You laugh like it’s gonna lighten the mood. Still though his eyes were locked on you. This time no hiding it like before. Since the cat was out of the bag Ushiwaka felt no need to stop himself from being fixated on the beautiful woman in front of him. Maybe it was the fact he couldn’t take his attention from you that was so unfamiliar. Making you fumble a little more than normal with your disrobing. </p><p>Unsure of the reaction you’d get when you stripped naked for him. There was a moment of hesitation like you were the virgin for some reason. Tossing aside the fact this wasn’t about you and about your wonderful wing spiker, you finally turn and give him the sight of everything under the clothes he’d spent so long staring at.</p><p>The longest drawn out moments between the two of you. As awkward, if not more so, than the times he would stare at you in the gym. When nothing was said between the two of you but his eyes were set forward on you. It dawned on your maybe what he saw wasn’t what he hoped for. Soon you found words rushing to the forefront of your mind.</p><p>“Beautiful.”</p><p>“W- I- What?” </p><p>You blink. Realizing he was directing that to you. The word didn’t almost seem real.</p><p>“I said, you’re beautiful.” Ushiwaka repeats a little confused how you didn’t hear him only out of arms reach. His words quite clear.</p><p>Quickly your heart jumps to your throat. Stomach twisted in knots with a kind of nervous ego. You take a deep breath and smile, “Well...come on, join me then.”</p><p>For some reason he didn’t exactly think about getting naked with you. Go figure. But after you gave him the instructions Ushiwaka didn’t stop to think about it. Unbuckling his soiled pants and your mouth instantly watering at the sight of his sticky cock semi hard even after cumming before you made it to the bedroom. All over again you wanted him in your mouth in the worst way possible. Still you had to compose yourself and go as you hand planned.</p><p>“I’ll go first...” You sit back on the edge of the bed, spreading your legs and drawing your hands up your stomach invitingly. But of course he didn’t get the hint to come to you. So you tell Ushiwaka to get on his knees in front of you so you can give him a real hands on lesson.</p><p>As well behaved as normal, the tall volleyball player came between your legs. Eyes glued onto your core. You didn’t think it was appropriate to ask if he’d seen a woman naked yet. So you just went with the assumption he had. Finding the right way to word things first felt silly. Soon though explaining things so simply was turning you on.</p><p>“Here,” You spread yourself open with just one hand to give him full display of your glistening wetness. But that wasn’t what you wanted to show him. No, it was when your finger moved to your budding clit did you want him to pay close attention, “This is my clit and...the most important thing on a woman.”</p><p>The normal scowl to his face was almost gone. Replaced with a bit of an awe struck look as his face was mere inches from your core. Still you took a deep breath and composed yourself.</p><p>“It feels really good when you do what you did to my breasts, but to my clit.” You show him a few times as you swirl your finger around your sensitive nub. Clenching the edge of the bed as you can’t believe you’re masturbating in front of someone. Especially someone you’d have to see at work the very next day. Still though you didn’t stop, “And when you put a finger inside too, sometimes two. It depends on what the person wants....but...it feels really good.”</p><p>“Does it feel good now?” He asked, looking up from between your legs.</p><p>For whatever reason your body felt like it was on fire. Just simply playing with yourself turned you on to no end and you’d hardly done anything. You nod as you chew on your bottom lip, “...so good.”</p><p>“Can I?”</p><p>Nodding you remove your finger from your core. Soaked with your juices you keep looking at him as you lick your finger clean. Not sure what to expect but knowing the way his mouth felt on your breasts earlier was amazing.</p><p>The seconds after his lips met with your core sent your stomach into knots. Warmth from not only his lips but fully pressing his tongue against your clit, you accidentally moan when your eyes dart down to see him staring at you. Inadvertently your hand shoots up to cover your mouth as your breath stalls in your chest. Just like how he saw your finger move over your sensitive bud. Ushiwaka proceeded to move his tongue in a similar fashion. </p><p>“Fuck-” Coming out with a moan you can’t but help tip your head back. There was no finesse to it but just his broad tongue against you was a relief to your ache, “That’s nice-” You realize he’s going to lean up and you shake your head quickly and push him back down gently, “No, no talk. You’re doing good. Just- Just keep doing that ok.”</p><p>Enticed by the way you tasted. Ushiwaka needed not to be told twice. He had no idea what to expect. A handful of times he’d tasted his own cum over the years. But this did not compare. Slippery and pleasant with a delicious underlying musk he couldn’t just give up. Soon he found himself eagerly licking over every inch of you without thinking too much about where his tongue went.</p><p>“Finger-” Your sudden mumble startled him. Making you feel a little bad not knowing he was so into this. But your walls clenching around nothing was driving you insane. So when he lifted his soaked chin and looked at you, you felt your dull ache turn into a full on pussy throb, “Your fingers....you can use your fingers.”</p><p>He brought his hand up. Knowing he just saw you finger yourself. Ushiwaka mimicked what you did which was drag his much larger finger along your slit. Enticed by the feeling of your juices coating his finger and the way you jolted when his fingertip brushed your clit. Making a mental note that you really favored to have it touched.</p><p>“Just...inside?” He looked a little confused.</p><p>Embarrassed to do it. You still grab his wrist and help him guide his index finger inside you. Little resistance with how wet you were. It was more about the way our walls suddenly twitched around his finger that made your breath hitch in your throat. Calling for a timeout as you took a deep breath and swallowed hard.</p><p>“....it’s...so warm.” Ushiwaka pointed out. He’d never had any part of himself in a woman. This was so soft, velvety and squishy. When you gave him the ok to go and try moving his finger in different directions. Well he had no idea you would grow even tighter. And the way he watched your hips shudder and buck up. Unknowingly he didn’t realize his cock was coming back to life with this little teaching lesson.</p><p>“Y-Your mouth-” Words hardly able to come from you as your mind fogs over. You know you’re supposed to be teaching him but your knot growing in your stomach was making it hard, “You- You can use your mouth too-”</p><p>Having not thought of that at all. Ushiwaka turned his hand downward so he could freely push his finger in and out of you still. But now it gave him a clear way to your clit. Once more he simply opened his mouth and pressed his tongue to your hard bud.</p><p>“No no no- Swirl it around, I just- Rub your tongue against it like- like when we make out-” It was best you could do as you shifted up against his mouth. Sanity slowly leaving you.</p><p>The way you made out? He knew what that meant. Quickly his tongue went from just broad strokes against your clit. To the tip of his tongue massaging your clit like he did your tongue during heated make out sessions. Paired with the way his thick finger moved in you. This was bad.</p><p>“Shit-” Through clenched teeth you gripped the sheets</p><p>under you. When it seemed like he was gonna stop you can’t believe your voice cracked in a panic, “Don’t stop! God- Please- Go- Keep going-”</p><p>Liking the sound of that. Ushiwaka found his finger slipping deeper inside you. With that his finger fucking became harder and deeper without thinking. Paired with the way his tongue found the sweet spot at the top of your clit under the sensitive hood. He had no idea what to expect but you told him not to stop. Just like that he wasn’t going to.</p><p>You cave. All at once. You fist the sheets under you until they’re a twisted mess. Hips bucking up against his face you feel the release before it happens. </p><p>“I’m cumming! Oh fuck- Shit- Ushi-kun I’m cumming!” </p><p>Lewd words falling from your lips with the sharp inhale. Every inch of you shuddering just as your walls flutter around his finger. Milking it like you’ll get anything from it as his finger presses against your squishy walls. Your orgasm explodes out of you in the most embarrassing manner. Just like you told him to do. Ushiwaka doesn’t stop until you’re certain you feel your heartbeat in your clit.</p><p>“...ok...ok ok, break.” You pant needing to collect yourself. There certainly was a heartbeat in your cunt now. </p><p>He listens as well as always. Ushiwaka withdrawing his fing</p><p>er still a little in awe that’s what it felt like. Not yet connecting the dots that was where he was going to put his cock. You though. You notice. He’s staring at you hungry for something. And between his legs his cock has come back to life after such a show. You figure he’s never seen a woman cum before. And really sure he’s never been the cause of it.</p><p>Slowly you sit up and look at him. Only a moment before leaning in and kissing him a little harder than you had been. Needy and tasting your juices off his face. Ushiwaka’s hands find your sides and he gives you a squeeze just as you pull your lips away from his so you can whisper against them with an excited shiver shooting up your spine, “Here we go, the final lesson....sex.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <strong>inter·course </strong>
    <span class="small">/ˈin(t)ərˌkôrs/</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <span class="small">
      <em>noun</em>
    </span>
    <span class="small">; sexual contact between individuals involving penetration</span>
  </p>
</div><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-hr">
  <hr class="tmblr-truncated"/>
  <p></p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>“<em>Do you hate her</em>?”</p><p>Ushijima blinked a handful of times at the voice going unregistered to him. Korai of course had to repeat himself.</p><p>“Do you hate our manager or something?” The second to newest Schweiden member craned his neck around to look at the same lady talking with the captain, “I mean...even since I started last season it seems like it but I dunno, do you just hate her or something?”</p><p>No longer the new guys, Ushijima still felt confused on what his teammate meant, “Why would you say that? I’ve never said that.”</p><p>Korai shrugged. White haired man taking the ball from his bigger mates grasp and chucking the volleyball at the real newbie coming into the gym when Tobio arrived. Korai gut laughed when the dark haired man didn’t catch it and only wasted a little more time before wiping at his eyes to look back at Ushijima with what he’d just said, “You spend so much time staring at her. Thought maybe you hated it her since never talked to her.”</p><p>Ushijima’s brows pinched in the middle with the deepest furrow, “I never said I hated anyone.”</p><p>Once more with a shrug Korai figured he’d drop it, “Well man, if you don’t hate her. You must have one hell of a crush on her then.”</p><p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-hr">
  <hr class="tmblr-truncated"/>
  <p></p>
  <div class="media-button icon_close media-killer">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p>The word rung in his head when you said it.</p><p><em>Sex</em>.</p><p>You were naked under him. Rightfully so after his first attempt to bring you, or any woman, to an orgasm. He should feel proud if not a little smug. All he felt was nervous. </p><p>“Ok....sex,” You inhaled deeply now that most of your senses was collected. The real thing felt a lot different than your own hand and the same scenario being lit up on the tiny screen of your phone. Slight tingle from that orgasm you were wondering if you had been that hard up for a hook up. Dashing that from your mind you refocus on the Schweiden player before you, “I mean...I guess there’s not a lot to say about it. I’m sure you’ve seen porn or Korai I’m pretty sure played something off of Pornhub in the locker room at least once.”</p><p>That light anecdote didn’t seem to tear the man’s concentration away from you. Leaving you to wiggle a bit and get higher up on the bed. Thinking maybe he was going to follow. Ushijima remained staring at you with that all too familiar look on his face. A look you recall years worth of seeing from across the gyms at practice.</p><p>Without warning it dawns on you, maybe he doesn’t actually want to have sex with you. A feeling nothing short of claustrophobic when it hits you. The tingle you’ve felt since the locker room fizzles out with vigor. You’re exposed. Silly. Regretful. Suddenly to recount your words.</p><p>“I mean-” You stumble over words falling from your lips while looking up at him and trying to cover some part of you, “We don’t have to- Um Ushiwa- Uh Ushijima- I uh it’s fine if you don’t want to we can just forget this-”</p><p>“<em>I don’t hate you</em>.”</p><p>The slur of words from your mouth catch. His surprising you more. You stop trying to cover yourself with what little blanket you can up root. Instead your brows furrow uncharacteristically at him at the foot of the bed.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Olive eyes dropping from you it’s the first time since he joined three years ago that you saw him actually break eye contact first. You’re nothing short of surprised when Ushijima, still naked, sits back on the edge of the bed. Easing up on the need to cover yourself. You realize he’s talking about something entirely different.</p><p>Brows pinched together you ask again what he meant. Crawling towards him now. Kneeling beside him unsure if you should lay a hand on him or something. His face seems complacent like normal but with the way he sounded. It just didn’t sound right to you.</p><p>Ushijima lifts his gaze to meet your naked body right next to his. Of course he couldn’t tear them away from your form before him. All those times he’d stared at you over the years. Only now realizing he’d been trying to think what you looked like in this exact light.</p><p>“...I...Korai thought I hated you,” He confesses in the weirdest manner. Finding the one thing he couldn’t take his eyes off of wasn’t your naked body. But your face, “I don’t....I never did. I just- I think I love you and it might have been my fault if I-”</p><p>Cut off directly by the feeling of your lips against his. There’s a spilt second the man doesn’t know what to do with his hands. Only to be thankful when he felt your hands gently take his and place them on your sides. Getting the gesture Ushijima curled his broad arms around your bare waist just as you curled your own arms around his neck. Delaying the need for a breath in the passionate kiss until finally neither of you could hold out.</p><p>“Lets make love instead,” You mutter against his lips. Feeling for the first time Ushijima trying to push back into the kiss like he wasn’t ready for it to end just yet. Drawing your fingers down from the nape of his neck. Small circles over his collar bone to dip down between his well defined chest, you look up at him and smile, “...because I think I might be in love with you.”</p><p>Nothing short of a glimmer in the otherwise deadpan expression. Ushijima for the first time since the locker roomer took a kiss from you. Not just taking it. He downright kissed you back into the middle of the bed. Lips never leaving yours it was barely any fumbling as he scooped his big hands under your bottom and pulled you into his hips. Leaving you to hold onto his shoulders as the urgency of the kiss translated over to your movements together.</p><p>Sooner than later you felt his cock rub against your inner thigh. Only breaking the kiss enough as you kissed his cheek and the corner of his mouth with a breathy whisper, “Put it in...please, I want you to do it.”</p><p>Nodding there wasn’t a question to be asked. Ushijima understood more than anything where he wanted his cock to go. You telling him only sealed the fact he craved no one else.</p><p>Gripping his cock there’s a second when you adjust your hips and allow his length to slip up between your soaked folds. Earning a pleasant moan to bubble up between your lips. Any other time you might have been worried to take someone so big. But that was the last thing in your mind right now. Consumed with need all you could think of was the stretch of his cock inside you.</p><p>Rewarded with the real thing faster than anything else. You gasp. Making him stop half way to which you panic and tell him through a loud moan to keep going. Ushijima can’t stop but sink his thick cock down to the base in your sopping wet cunt. Nothing he could even imagine prepared him for this.</p><p>“W-Warm-” The low rumble of a moan echoed in his chest. Ushijima unsure what to do pushed his lips back onto yours. Just the way your walls clenched around him and you engulfed his senses was ethereal to him.</p><p>“Move....how you wanna,” You whisper against his lips, “I want you to fuck me like you’ve been wanting to all these years.”</p><p>There was hesitation. You were right he had seen porn and what they did. But none of that seemed desirable. Right now all he wanted to do was feel you. Consume you. Make every fiber of his being tingle with your body.</p><p>Slow to start Ushijima began rocking his hips into yours. Each movement earning more than just a lowly moan from you. Assured that it was wonderful by your praise and touching all over him. Soon it became a need for him to snap his hips into yours. Watch you squirm under him, mouth agape and eyes locked onto him. Everything intoxicating to every single sense the man had.</p><p>“ ‘gonna cum-” You bite back a moan as your hips bounce with each forceful thrust, “I- I think I’m gonna cum-”</p><p>“Please-” Ushijima buried his face into the crook of your neck, panting, thrusts hard and deep as he felt himself approaching a familiar feeling, “Please cum- I want you-”</p><p>Tongue gliding over your parted lips and swallowing the knot in your throat. It’s nothing like the knot growing in your stomach. Boxed in completely by the enormous man above you. It’s hardly possible to snake your hand down to your clit. But when you do your free hand gripes the back of his neck as your fingers dance around your already sensitive bud, “I- It’s too much- <em>Fuck</em>-”</p><p>For a split second he wonders what is too much but that is dashed when the shudder in your body starts at your toes and every inch of you twitches under him. Sealing the deal for Ushijima when he feels nothing short of heaven when your cunt tightens around him in a way no mouth or hand could ever mimic. All that stamina in the world for nothing when he pushes his hips into yours. Desperate to follow your lead.</p><p>Rutting into you as deep as he can until the warm gush of cum overflows into your cunt. You’d never felt anything so intimate yet even as his lips found yours to kiss you. The twitch of Ushijima’s cock with each spurt of cum had you moaning into the kiss like a virgin all over again. </p><p>Both of you breathing harder than expected into the kiss. Finally came down from the high. His cock still buried in you and most of your body limp under him. You take a moment to swallow as you look up at the man before you. This time he was staring but you didn’t feel the need to turn away. Instead you smiled at him with a little giggle. And for the first time in nearly four years, Ushijima smiled back at you.</p><p><em>Minor Epilogue</em> ;|</p><p>“Where’s Ushiwaka?” Korai dribbled the volleyball as he looked back towards the locker room.</p><p>Tobio looked up from his bottle after fiddling with the lid, “Hirugami didn’t say anything?”</p><p>White brows pinched together Korai bounced the ball as high as he could manage and huffed, “This is day three! He’s late and we get to wait for him!”</p><p>“You could just practice with Romeo and Sokolov before he comes.” Tobio offered without much concern as he grabbed the volleyball before Korai could catch it.</p><p>“Don’t break the lights Hoshiumi!” Hirugami shouted across the gym as he caught sight of one of the second youngest Schweiden harassing the volleyballs.</p><p>Grumbling to himself Korai snatched the ball back from Tobio, “Of course Hirugami-san!” Content with dribbling the ball at a much more manageable height, Korai looked around for a short stint at attendance, “You notice our manager has been late recently too?”</p><p>“And?” Tobio shouldered his duffel bag without a chance of even feigning interest in his teammates rant.</p><p>Brows still pinched Korai glared out at the double doors of the Schweiden’s gym, “I bet they’re hooking up. I bet- Look!” Korai skidded to a stop mid sentence when through the double doors it was the late Schweiden in question. Undoubtedly with their manager at his side. Like a detective Korai pounced on the chance to interrogate them but that was lost among the chaos when all of the Scweiden team witnessed Ushijima lean down and give their ever so wonderful team manager a kiss on the lips.</p><p>That’s when all insanity broke loose. </p><p>Korai was on them like stink on shit. Tobio and Toshiro ready to intercept Korai before his rabid-ness scared the new love birds away. Tatsuto wanting a better look at the drama amongst the crew. Leaving Fukuro and Nicollas to exchange glances at each other as they hoisted up the volleyball net.</p><p>“Is that Ushijima and y/n?” Nicollas peered over to the bustling drama at the front of the gym.</p><p>Fukuro, minding his own business, nodded, “Think they’ve been going out for a while now.”</p><p>Smiling as Ushijima’s face seemed stone serious as ever and y/n’s face flush red as the white haired Schweiden had some serious question, Nicollas laughed as remembered that feeling, “Ah young love....wish there was an educational course one could take when learning the affairs of the heart.”</p><p>Fukuro snort laughed and tightened the bindings on the net they’d be using for practice if they ever stopped their gawking, “Yeah, we call that sex ed here.”</p><p>Nicollas chuckled when he saw their lovely manager punch Korai in the side. Revealing the oddest sight of Ushijima smiling ever so slightly on his stoic features while the rest of the Scweiden’s rallied around the new couple as the two seniors could only stand back and laugh, “Sex and love education....I think we could all use that.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>